In Plain Sight
}} In Plain Sight is the first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. It was released on February 16, 2018. Overview While hunting for gemstones needed to complete the Dragon Eye 2, Hiccup learns an old friend isn’t who he seems. Dagur faces a bully from his past. Plot In order to complete the Dragon Eye and discover the location of the King of Dragons, Johann needs more lenses while Hiccup still needs gemstones to complete his Dragon Eye 2. Continuing his ruse as their ally, Johann suggests taking a trip to the Northern Market with Hiccup alone and that he bring both his Dragon Eye 2 and all of his lenses. Despite Johann's attempts, Ruffnut and Tuffnut insist on accompanying them. During the trip, they are ambushed by hunters, but the twins rescue Hiccup and Johann and deduce that the only way the hunters knew they'd be there is if there was a mole within their group. Johann is able to distract the twins and lead Hiccup to the Sandbuster's lair, where he reveals his deception and demands that Hiccup hand over the lenses. However, Hiccup had already deduced Johann was the mole thanks to the twins and is able to escape thanks to Toothless. Trivia *In this episode, Hiccup reveals Johann was responsible for several events in past episodes. **Johann let Dagur escape Outcast Island with his ship without Dagur knowing and manipulated Hiccup to board the Reaper and find the Dragon Eye. (Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1) **Johann gave Heather, Dagur's locations to have her ambushed by Dagur's fleet. (Have Dragon Will Travel) **Johann lead the Riders away from the Edge so the Dragon Hunters could attack and get the Dragon Eye back. (Edge of Disaster) **Johann lured Heather into a trap so Krogan and his Flyers could take her Dragon Eye lens and sabotaged the Riders efforts to keep it safe. (Searching for Oswald... and Chicken/Sins of the Past) *Johann stated he has been working against Berk and the Riders since Breakneck Bog, which was the episode after Johann discovered Berk tamed dragons suggesting Johann was also responsible for other events. **Leading the Riders to Breakneck Bog to be ambushed by Smothering Smokebreaths. (Breakneck Bog) **Johann told Stoick about Dagur's new weapon knowing Dagur was baiting the Riders to attack. (The Flight Stuff) **Johann intentionally sold Berk scrapmetal he got from the Berserkers with Smothering Smokebreath eggs hidden in them. (Smoke Gets in Your Eyes) **Johann lured the Riders and numerous merchants to the lair of the Sandbuster to steal their treasure and eliminate the Riders. (Sandbusted) **Johann lured Hiccup and Astrid away from the Edge so Krogan and his Dragon Flyers could take over the Edge and retrieve the Dragon Eye from the volcano. (Dawn of Destruction) Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Enemies *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Dragons * Toothless * Stormfly * Meatlug * Hookfang * Barf and Belch * Sleuther * Sandbuster * Scauldron * Windshear References Site Navigaton Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge